


A Piece of the Sky

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: Pieces Verse - Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Class Differences, Culture Shock, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, gleefully mashing up time periods is what time period, i keep making new aus its a problem, logicality just wants to be married and who am i to deny them, time period what time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: In a world where everyone has a mark to show them the first place their soulmate will touch them, Logan Fitzroy is not interested in finding his – he’s the proper brother, after all. If Roman or Remus find their soulmates, their parents will be disappointed but not surprised. If Logan, the eldest, does, it will be an outright disaster.So of course, because the universe is indifferent and chaos-riddled, when the twins drag him to a festival, teeming with common people for whom finding a soulmate is a blessing and not a scandal, it’s Logan whose skin blooms sky blue.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Pieces Verse - Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745191
Comments: 55
Kudos: 489





	A Piece of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write logicality as anything other than madly in love and I think that’s just swell of me
> 
> and a big thank you to my friend Vivi (@trivia-goddess) for her beta-reading and tips!

It was Remus’s idea, of _course_.

Well, that was perhaps slightly unfair to Remus – Roman was as prone to insane flights of fancy and hare-brained schemes as his twin. Roman’s were only very slightly less inclined to get all of them in trouble.

And, Logan thought wryly, he was at the very least, complicit in said schemes. He was dragged along, yes, but it wasn’t as if he’d ever been able to put up more than a token protest when his little brothers turned pleading smiles on him.

So no, he could not _entirely_ blame Remus, not fairly.

Nevertheless, it _was_ his idea.

The knock on Logan’s door was hurried and clearly an _attempt_ at surreptitious, though it didn’t actually come close. Rolling his eyes, Logan crossed over to it and undid the lock, instinctively stepping back as Roman and Remus burst into the room, both of them nearly vibrating with excitement.

“Alright, here’s the plan-”

“Record scratch!” exclaimed Remus, cutting Roman off, “You _cannot_ wear that,”

Roman looked irritated for a half-second before he, too, saw Logan’s attire and groaned in exasperation.

“Do you _want_ us to get caught?”

“What are you talking about?” said Logan, “These are the simplest clothes I own,”

“The _sleeves,_ ” said Remus, “You’ve _seen_ peasants before, haven’t you? We’re supposed to be slumming it,”

Logan noticed that the two of them were, in fact, baring a truly indecent amount of skin. Roman wasn’t wearing leggings under his skirt, his calves obviously visible, and Remus’s sleeves only came down a quarter of his arm. Roman’s shirt didn’t _have_ sleeves, though the neck was fairly high, and Logan began to feel just a touch of panic.

Logan, in contrast, was wearing his usual two shirts, one long-sleeved and one short, and slacks. He wasn’t wearing gloves or a scarf though, and his bare hands and neck already seemed to invite disaster.

“At least lose the undershirt,” whined Roman.

Logan stared at him.

“My _soulmark_ is on my forearm, Roman, you cannot possibly be serious,”

“So?” said Remus, shrugging, “Look, mines out,”

He held up his right hand, and without his gloves, the black splotch across the underside of his fingers was clearly visible.

“Yes, but we all know you are out of your mind,” said Logan, half admonishing and half fond, “Roman isn’t _exposing_ himself, why should I?”

Roman flushed, and Remus gave Logan a toothy grin.

“Go on, twinsy give us a spinsy,” said Remus, crossing his arms.

Logan abruptly felt faint.

“You must be _joking,_ ” he said, pleading, but they weren’t – Roman did spin, and the high neck of his shirt was apparently an outright deception. The shirt was a – Logan believed they were called _halter tops –_ and his back, all the way down to the hand-print in the curve of his lower spine, was completely bare.

“You’re _insane_ ,” hissed Logan.

“Come on, Lo!” said Remus, “That’s the _point!”_

“Wouldn’t it be nice to fall in love?” said Roman, “Don’t you ever think about it at all?”

“Well,” said Remus, making a so-so motion, “I was talking more about getting a chance to make out for once, but you are gonna stick out like a sore dick if you wear that. You couldn’t be screaming “rich guy, I don’t belong here, please stab and rob me,” any louder if you were wearing a sign. Written in gold leaf. And blood,”

“Charming,” deadpanned Logan.

“Ditch like half those duds, dud,” said Remus, crossing his arms, “We gotta _go_ and you are cramping our style,”

“Absolutely not,”

“We’ll leave without you,” threatened Roman.

“I should like to see you try,” said Logan.

Because the primary reason Logan was accompanying his brothers on this madcap “adventure” was not because he _wanted,_ in any way, shape, or form, to attend the art festival. It was because he knew the amount of trouble his brothers would get in if he was _not_ there to rein them in would be _exponentially_ more hazardous to them and everyone around them than if he attended and at least _somewhat_ mitigated their insanity.

“Logan,” said Remus, holding his arms out in something of a “behold” gesture.

“Lolo,” tutted Roman.

“Chickens Darwin,”

“Brother Goose,”

“Lose. The. Sleeves,” said Remus, “Or we _will_ lose you on the way out,”

Logan glared at him for a solid three seconds while Remus just stood there, his arms crossed and a smug expression on his face.

“This is insane,” muttered Logan darkly, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Yay for rebellion!” cheered Roman.

Sighing, Logan removed his undershirt and put the first back on. Gooseflesh raised on his arms, unused to being exposed to the air, and the black mark of a small hand was starkly visible just below Logan’s elbow.

Statistically, the odds of Logan meeting his soulmate the first and – if he had his way – only time he left the mark accessible had to be relatively low.

“Well?” snapped Logan, “Lead the way, hooligans,”

“You looooove us,” said Roman.

“I have no idea where you got such a ridiculous idea,”

“We’re your best frieeeeeends,” said Remus, in the same tone.

_You are my only friends,_ thought Logan, and mercifully managed to keep his mouth shut instead of saying it out loud.

Because that was uncomfortably close to a truth Logan would rather pull teeth than admit – that there was a tiny, vanishingly small part of him that _was_ looking forward to sneaking out of the manor, to spending an evening with people other than his brothers or his parents, or even the rare, stifling, wooden company of their parents’ friends and their children.

And if he was truly honest with himself, the risk of finding his soulmate and the absolute _scandal_ that would ensue if his parents found out did seem worth it.

Just once. Logan would go one time, and hopefully the twins would have their curiosity soothed, and Logan would keep the memory of the evening close and pull it out on the days when the inane conversation of other nobles made him want to tear his hair out in mind-numbing boredom.

One night. It would be fine.

—

It was not fine.

Absolutely nothing about this situation was remotely fine in the slightest.

Well- there was one thing.

Roman and Remus were nearly impossible to keep track of in the crowd, two ricocheting balls of ruby and emerald extroversion bouncing from one conversation to the next, delight evident in every inch of their posture. That, Logan could appreciate. He knew they felt stifled, suffocated almost constantly by the constraints of their life – they weren’t shy about their discontent, or at least they weren’t with him. It would be next to impossible not to be a _little_ pleased with their obvious enchantment.

But Logan himself was _not_ enjoying the crowd, _at all_ , and was therefore having a hard time empathizing with their enthusiasm.

How could people _stand_ this? Logan couldn’t see a single person with less skin exposed than him, but even the press of the crowd being limited to his arms was driving him _insane._ It _burned_ , even the faintest brushes making his hair stand on end and his skin itch with the aftereffect of it. Mortifyingly, he was starting to shake, and he was desperately looking for an excuse to give the twins as to why they needed to leave that didn’t involve admitting something so embarrassing.

Remus barreled through the crowd directly into Logan, and his grip on Logan’s wrist did allow Logan to relax, just a little – _this_ was normal contact, this was his brother, someone safe and _not_ a stranger. They had certainly grown less tactile as they got older, but Logan would know the callouses of Remus’s fingers even if you blindfolded him.

“Isn’t this _great,_ nerd? _”_ he crowed, and something in Logan’s stomach shriveled up and died.

“Oh, there’s so much _weird food_ , they will fry _anything._ Anything! There’s sticks of fried _butter,_ how _weird_ is that, right?”

“Very weird,” said Logan.

“Do you want fried butter, Lo?”

Logan’s anxiety tentatively gave way to something like fondness.

“No, Ree, I’m fine,” he said softly, “I am sure you will tell me all about your forays into unhealthy foodstuffs later,”

Cocking his head, Remus frowned.

“Hey, are you good?”

“I’m fine,” lied Logan, “It is nothing concerning-”

Remus narrowed his eyes immediately, leaning forward like he was inspecting Logan.

“Those are two different answers and I’m not _actually_ that dumb, you know-”

“You _aren’t_ dumb, Remus,” Logan snapped, the well-worn pattern of the argument almost comforting if it weren’t so infuriating.

And then the comfort flew out the window.

A stranger beside them stumbled, catching himself on Logan’s arm – an instant, searing heat bloomed, and Logan felt all the blood drain from his face.

Turning, he looked down.

The black mark was now a soft, pastel blue, peeking out from under the fingers of the small hand still hooked in his elbow. Logan’s gaze followed up the attached arm, and came face to face with eyes that same shade, set in a freckled face and peeking out under curly brown hair.

The stranger was beaming, and Logan suddenly felt faint.

“Oh my _goodness!”_ the stranger exclaimed, “Oh, gosh, I had a _feeling_ about today _,_ did you have a feeling? Oh, how _wonderful,_ and the _colors-”_

He switched hands, looping the other elbow through Logan’s and baring his palm, which presumably used to be white, but was now a dark, shimmering midnight blue.

“They’re so _pretty_ , my favorite color is pink, and I always thought it would be pink even though everybody knows that’s a silly superstition but I just _assumed_ , but oh _golly_ this is so much better and prettier, I _love them-”_

Logan managed, barely, to tear his eyes away from the – okay, _breathtaking,_ fine, Logan could admit objective truths – man beside him, looking at Remus and attempting to convey _Help_ as clearly as he could.

Remus was smiling, looking absolutely wild with glee, and any hope of assistance Logan might have had evaporated.

“Hey, Curly-Q, name’s Remus,” he said, “And _you_ are my brother’s soulmate, which is _fucking hilarious,_ ”

The brunet’s face turned surprised, his mouth falling into a perfect ‘o’ and then the smile returned, just as bright but a little sheepish.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, where are my manners? I’m Patton, Patton Sanders, oh, here we go,”

He switched hands again – he seemed to have no intention of releasing Logan any time soon, which Logan was beginning to love and hate in equal measure – offering Remus a shake.

“Patton,” repeated Remus as he took the hand, like he was committing it to memory.

Patton turned to beam up at Logan, seemingly waiting for something. Logan stared, his skin still burning where Patton touched him in spite of the fact that the soulmark had long-since gone cool. Logan’s mind was a long stretch of white noise, like his head had been stuffed with pillow down. His thoughts had never felt so quiet, so soft. The whole world seemed to have narrowed to Patton’s smile and the weight of his hands in Logan’s arm. Logan couldn’t tell if he wanted to bolt in the opposite direction press his own palm to the dark blue of Patton’s and see if holding hands was as simple as it seemed.

Remus cleared his throat.

“Hey, genius, you’re supposed to introduce yourself now,”

It took several moments for the words to register, and Logan felt his face flare red. Patton giggled, and Logan’s free hand made an _entirely_ involuntary movement and came up to lay over Patton’s.

“I- My, I’m- Logan,”

Remus lost it, cackling, and Patton’s smile, impossibly, seemed to grow even brighter.

“You’re _shy!_ ” he exclaimed, “Oh, goodness gracious, you are just the sweetest thing in the world, you’re _perfect-”_

“Oh my god, you have to stop talking,” said Logan, strangled.

“Which makes sense, but- well, between you and me-” said Patton conspiratorially, and when he leaned in Logan mirrored him on autopilot, his head swimming and his nose suddenly filled with the smell of lemon and sun-dried laundry.

“My brother Thomas didn’t really get along with his soulmate at first, we were all very worried,” he said, “But they worked it out, him and Toby are very happy now, but you know it made me _think_ a lot about how someone might not like their soulmate right away, but you-! You, you’re so _wonderful_ I can just _tell!_ I’m a very good judge of character, or at least that’s what Thomas always says-”

“This is the greatest day of my life,” said Remus.

“ _Remus!”_ Logan hissed.

“Oh my god I have _got_ to tell Roman,” said Remus suddenly, “He will absolutely _flip his shit_ , this is amazing,”

“Who’s Roman?”

“Brother number three,”

“You have two brothers, that’s so neat!” said Patton.

Logan was quickly coming to understand that Patton seemed to have only one emotional reaction to new information – glee. It should have been unbelievably annoying, but somehow it was the most endearing personality trait Logan had ever encountered on another human being.

“I only have one brother, and a little sister, her name’s Missy. Oh!” he exclaimed, eyes round as quarters, “Oh, you have to meet _my_ siblings too, they’re all around here somewhere, they’re gonna _love_ you, it’ll be so swell,”

Bouncing on his toes, he grinned at Remus.

“You go get _your_ brother and I’ll go get mine and Missy and we can all walk around together and it’ll be great! I can wait for everyone to meet each other!”

“ _Wow,”_ said Remus, “Wow. Okay. Shortstop, I need you to know that it takes a _lot_ to make me speechless but you are doing a damn good job,”

Patton gave him a bright, if slightly confused smile.

“Thank you!” he chirped, “Uh, I think, anyway, it sounded like a compliment? You seem very sweet-”

Remus snorted.

“-Not at all like you’d be mean for no reason, so I _think_ it was a compliment,”

“Tell you what!” said Remus, “How about, instead, _you_ two walk around for a while and then we can all do the meet-the-parents bullshit later, after you’ve got your whole lovey-dovey shtick out of the way,”

Flushing, Patton giggled, and Logan nearly staggered under the weight of what felt like his heart swelling in his chest.

“That sounds great!” said Patton, turning that blinding smile back on Logan. Logan thought briefly that it was a bit like looking at the sun.

“What’s your favorite part of the festival?” said Patton, “We can do that first!”

Logan took a solid four seconds longer to respond than was normal or polite, mostly because he seemed to have up and misplaced his ability to use human language.

“I- um,” he croaked, the shaking in his hands bringing to his attention that he still had his palm resting over Patton’s hands in his elbow, “I don’t- have. One. I have- I have never been here, before,”

Patton abruptly looked scandalized.

“Well- well, that’s just no good!” he exclaimed, frowning, “Nope, not okay at all- we’re just gonna have to try stuff until we find something you love!”

“Okay,” breathed Logan. He did not say _Anything you want,_ but he did come rather embarrassingly close.

The stunning smile instantly returned in full force, and then Patton bounced up on his toes to- good _lord_ he brushed their noses together, and if Logan had thought the random contact of the crowd had been overwhelming it was nothing compared to the way his breath caught and his knees shook at the closeness of _this person._ Patton was by nearly all measures a stranger, and yet he made Logan feel like he was holding his favorite book in his hands and not the unfamiliar bumps and divots of Patton’s own fingers.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Patton said sunnily, pulling Logan into the crowd.

And, nonsensically, all Logan could manage to think in response was _I’ve been waiting for_ you _._

_—_

Logan did not have many opportunities to escape Patton over the course of the next few hours. Patton rarely released his hold on Logan’s elbow, his palm warm against the mark (the mark that said this man, this- this confounding maybe-angel, was somehow the person best suited to Logan in the whole of the world, which seemed utterly insane) and when he did let go or step further away he always left his hand reaching out, fingertips brushing Logan like he might vanish if Patton wasn’t in physical contact with him constantly.

Which, logically, _should_ be a worry Patton ought to have. Logan _should_ be trying, at all, to escape. To lose Patton in the crowd and find his brothers and drag them home. It would be easy to hide that Logan’s mark was colored now, and undoubtedly that was the course of action their parents would prefer.

Logan was supposed to marry for social advantage, not love. That he’d found his soulmate in spite of every meticulous rule set in place by his parents to prevent it was certainly going to frustrate them.

That Logan’s soulmate was a common baker – though not common, not really; Logan was beginning to wonder if there was anyone else in the world so uncommonly and uniquely lovely – was going to outright infuriate them. They would never dare try to _openly_ defy a soulmate match, would never risk being caught in what amounted to outright sacrilege to a significant portion of the population. But Logan, with no small amount of dread, was certain he was going to pay _dearly_ , in a thousand subtle, tiny ways, for his lack of discretion.

And it was so unbelievably difficult to remember that when Patton smiled at him.

One moment Logan would be searching for the nearest exit, trying desperately to think of a way out of the situation and the next - Patton. A supernova, a nebula filled with a thousand bright-burning newborn stars, dazzling and searing warm and stealing Logan’s breath every time he so much as glanced at him. He was so beautiful. He was _radiant_.

He was going to get Logan in a truly _inordinate_ amount of trouble.

When Logan flinched at someone coming too close, Patton put himself between them. When Logan cringed from the crowd Patton tugged him into doorways where they stood, nose to nose, while Patton chattered happily and ran his thumbs in soothing circles on Logan’s palms.

When Logan put any distance between them at all, Patton turned his face up, the curious “Why?” obviously on the tip of his tongue, and Logan came right back to him before Patton could even get the question out, every time.

Logan didn’t _think_ he was in love, though seeing as he never had been before, he couldn’t be sure.

But oh, he _wanted_ to be in love, so fiercely it was like a physical presence following them through the crowd. Every time Patton touched him and turned Logan’s heart into a pulsing quasar in his chest, Logan _ached_ with the sheer force of his want. He couldn’t hold on to the panic in the face of it; he could barely think anything but _more,_ more smiles, more soft touches, more glances from those shimmering blue eyes and more squeezes from those soft, gentle fingers.

More of Patton. Logan thought he could have a hundred years of days and nights like this and still not be satisfied.

“You’re very quiet,” said Patton.

They were standing on the patio balcony of a two-story cafe, leaning against the railing. Patton’s hand once more looped through Logan’s elbow and his head was resting on Logan’s shoulder. Patton had gone out of his way to match his hand to the soulmark perfectly, and Logan…

Logan had turned and pressed his cheek to the chestnut locks of Patton’s, leaning into the touch.

“… Sorry?” he said hesitantly.

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant!” said Patton, “I just mean I know I talk a lot, Missy calls me motormouth, and it’s not _bad_ that you’re quiet I was just worried maybe I was talking over you and not noticing,”

Logan turned to look down at him, and Patton smiled back.

“So I wanted to ask if you had anything you wanted to say,” said Patton sheepishly, “Just in case,”

Swallowing, Logan squeezed the railing.

It was true that Patton had done most of the talking, but it hadn’t been a hardship. It was also true that Logan had been nearly silent, which was actually incredibly out of character – his brothers frequently complained about his “tangents.”

Mostly, he’d been quiet because there really was something he _should_ say. He just didn’t know how.

But he wouldn’t get a better opening than this. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“My name,” he said, “Is Logan Fitzroy,”

Patton went supernaturally still.

The longest stretch of quiet Logan had heard the entire evening followed, and Patton’s brow pinched. He looked away, over the railing down into the crowd.

“Fitzroy…” he said, quiet and subdued, “Fitzroy as in… _the_ Fitzroy’s? Up at the manor?”

“Yes,” said Logan very quietly.

“You have two brothers,” Patton continued, his voice indecipherable, “You’re _that_ Logan?”

“… Yes,” said Logan, trying not to feel his chest caving in at the strange, sharp way Patton said the word “that.”

Patton didn’t say anything else for a long moment.

“I’m sorry,” Logan blurted.

Patton startled, but it was like Logan had been saving up all his words this evening for this moment, and suddenly he couldn’t stop talking.

“I know what people say,” he said, “That we don’t look for our soulmates because we don’t have souls. That we- marry strangers because we don’t know how to love and so it doesn’t matter, so I understand you may have- some trepidation-”

“Logan-”

“And I should have said something right away,” Logan continued, a little faster, “To give you a chance to make an informed decision because- because my parents are going to be _furious,_ Patton, and they are going to be cruel to you and I _know_ it and I don’t know if I can stop them-”

“Logan-”

“But-”

Logan’s voice was cracking, and his words were starting to trip over themselves.

“But I couldn’t-” he croaked, “You- you are so sweet and your eyes are so _blue_ and it was all I could think about, but- but I should have, I should have said something, and I’m _sorry-”_

“ _Logan!_ ” Patton exclaimed, wide-eyed.

“I understand if you do not want to risk pursuing any kind of relationship with me,” Logan finished in one breath.

Patton dropped Logan’s arm like a hot pan, and Logan’s stomach flooded with _cloying_ dread.

But then Patton reached up and cradled Logan’s face in his hands. His eyes focusing, Logan saw that Patton’s eyes were shimmering with tears.

“Oh, _sweetheart,_ ” he said wetly, “I’m not going anywhere. Not _ever,_ you’re never, _ever_ gonna get rid of me now,”

“You… you aren’t?”

“Nope!” said Patton, his voice somehow still bright even though it was shaking with barely restrained tears, “I don’t care even the ittiest bittiest _bit_ about your salty parents or what people say about your soul because you’re _my_ soulmate and that’s all I need to know,”

“… But- you are taking a very high risk for very little reward,”

Patton actually laughed.

“Logan,” he said incredulously, “That’s nonsense,”

“We don’t even know each other,” said Logan, which was true even if it didn’t _feel_ true, “I could be secretly awful, you have no way of knowing,”

“I’m a very good judge of character, I told you that,”

Logan let out a short, sharp laugh of his own before he could stop himself.

“And, yeah, I’ve only known you a few hours, but-”

Patton cleared his throat, breaking their gaze and looking shyly down at Logan’s chest. His hands follow, resting over Logan’s heart.

“You got really excited at the painted rock stall but you were being sneaky and trying to hide it,” he said quietly, “And you bought two rocks for your brothers but I could tell you wanted one,”

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small object.

In Patton’s hand was, in fact, a rock from that same stall. It was dark blue, and dotted with glittering spots of white and silver and gold paint, like a chunk of the night sky chipped off and placed in Patton’s palm.

Patton’s palm, which Logan registered was the exact same shade of metallic midnight blue.

Logan blinked up at him, stunned, and Patton smiled softly.

“And right now,” he said, “You are looking at me like I am the best thing in the whole wide world, and I’m five hundred percent sure I’m gonna be in love with you by the end of the week, so I feel like I’ve got pretty swell odds here. No matter how big the risk is,”

Tentatively, Logan placed his hand over Patton’s, and Patton smiled and took Logan’s fingers until they were holding the rock between them.

“Patton?” he rasped.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to kiss you now,” said Logan quietly.

Patton’s smile was like suddenly having a spotlight turned in his eyes, a blinding warmth, and Logan let his eyes fall shut as he reached up and cradled Patton’s face in his hands.

Their lips met, and it felt like a homecoming, or a jailbreak, or a chipped off piece of a sky full of stars, and Logan thought deliriously of Patton’s “end of the week” prediction and almost laughed to himself.

Logan was fairly certain he was going to be in love by the end of the night, and he genuinely could not wait.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors!


End file.
